


Collection of Original Snippets

by zzariyo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzariyo/pseuds/zzariyo
Summary: A collection of random snippets and bits I'll occasionally write for my original, currently unnamed, story and original high fantasy universe.It will not be chronological and will have bits from the main story and its prequel and sequel.Mostly posting here for myself to sort of archive these and perhaps show them off if anyone does want to read them...
Kudos: 1





	Collection of Original Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after Roderick's army attacks Thaldorum, he comes seeking a truce, trying to force Divora to comply.
> 
> Not edited and written in one sitting. Prequel to main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/ I kept thinking....... about Roderick....and Toshiko....and Atticus....and the other two of Roderick's top people that I forgot the names of lol........  
> Incredible how you'll ignore certain OCs for awhile and then they'll suddenly become your whole world after a song forces u into making an amv of them in ur head ahahahhaha h aa....

~~~

Anger was not foreign to Divora, not even close.

But what she felt now, what made her stomach burn like an inferno and her heart rattle in her chest, was more than anything she had ever felt before.

The City Council was a bunch of old fools. Lambs willingly laying down when the wolves came to hunt. Opening their arms and doors to the ones who pillaged their city and tore it to the ground; exposing the people to evil in their blind desperation for peace.

Roderick and his army set fire to the Thaldorum. Killed hundreds. Was the reason why Divora’s daughter was fighting for her life, so wounded that death was on the horizon _._ And yet, here he was, awaiting her audience in City Hall because those senile idiots believed him when he said he wanted to make a truce. They didn’t even run it by Divora before accepting him, despite her being the mayor. Despite her being the word of the people.

She stomped through the halls, hands balled into fists, practically breathing smoke. People hastily stepped out of her way, lest she walk over them and throw them into the wall.

When she reached her study, where she knew the monster was waiting for her, she threw open her doors, ready to take that fiend head-on.

But there he was, sitting her chair like he owned the place, fitted in the finest of cloths dawning his black crown as well as an awful smile. 

He wasn’t alone either. On his left was a creepy human man who looked half-dead with sunken eyes and thin hair, standing stiff as a board. And on his right was what must have been the Kuroten General; the disgusting bird demon so tall that she had to bow her lengthy neck with the ceiling being too low for her. 

Even with the Kuroten’s piercing red eyes glaring at her, what was most horrifying was Roderick. How his green eyes eyed her playfully, like this all was just a game to him. As if pillaging her city was mere child’s play.

Divora’s breath caught in her throat. She was not used to being the one who was intimidated. 

“Ah, Mayor Norduum. So happy to finally meet you face to face,” Roderick said, reaching his hand across the table, asking for a handshake of all things.

She wasn’t stupid enough to accept. “I’m not interested in any of your pleasantries. Only in what the hell you think you’re doing here,” she bit.

The Kuroten gritted her fangs and went to pull her sword from its sheath before Roderick stopped her by placing a gentle hand on her arm. They exchanged a look before he brought his attention back to Divora, his face suspiciously soft.

“I can see you are upset, but we merely are here to ask for a truce of sorts. Some kind of agreement-”

Divora’s jaw clenched and her brows threw themselves together.

“A truce? _A truce?”_ She bellowed, now unafraid to show her anger. “If a truce was all that you wanted, then why did you set fire to my city?! Kill countless innocents?”

Roderick was not phased and only cocked his head, deepening his disgusting smile. “So that you knew it was not an option.”

Scoffing, Divora hissed, “Excuse me?”

“It was an example of my power. Of what I am capable of. It was me telling you and your people that I could wipe you out as if you were ants.” Roderick raised an eyebrow. “And I will if you do not accept my offer or if you even think of trifling with me.”

He was serious. There was no doubt he would kill them all if prompted. Divora saw what he was capable of. Of the desolation and catastrophe he could cause.

An intense sense of malice radiated from the young king, filling the room so much that it choked Divora.

After a long silence, Divora licked her lips and hesitantly asked, “And so what is this offer you speak of?”

Roderick folded his hands together. “Either Thaldorum joins my army, or my army will conquer Thaldorum.”

She took a sharp intake of breath and, without thinking, fueled by rage and pain, Divora beat her hands on her desk and bared her teeth at Roderick. “How dare you?! Thaldorum will not become soulless pillagers! After what you did to us, what you did to my people, my _daughter,_ we will never join you.”

“You should reconsider, Norduum.” Roderick’s eyes darkened and his true, sinister nature came to light as they did. “Your citizens don’t deserve to be needlessly slaughtered. Thaldorum-”

Divora interrupted him by spitting on his face. “Do not taint my home’s name with your disgusting tongue, hellspawn.”

Swiftly, the Kuroten unsheathed her sword and pressed the tip in Divora’s neck, enough to break the skin and draw blood. “Beg for the king’s forgiveness or lose your head, filthy dwarf!”

Roderick threw a hand up while the half-dead man quickly took out a handkerchief to clean the king’s face with. “Toshiko, for heaven’s sake, put that blasted thing away.”

The demon obeyed, but the murderous look in her eyes didn’t fade.

“I can see when we are not wanted,” Roderick said with a final wipe of his face as he stood up and folded his arms behind his back. He began to walk from the desk and toward the door, but stopped next to Divora and lifted his chin while peering down and saying to her, “I am feeling generous, so I will let your outburst slide and give you until dawn to reconsider. And if you don’t…”

Roderick’s lips curled and twisted into an evil grin that was anything but human, or belonging to any sort of mortal.

“...Thaldorum will fall.”

And so they left, quietly, without a word; the half-dead man and Kuroten following after Roderick like a pair of dogs. But even when they exited the door and left into the hallway, Divora could still feel their presence in the room and feel their weight.

Divora’s hands clenched so tightly the knuckles went white, and she bit her lip so hard it bled. Tears stung her eyes and a scream clawed at her throat until unleashing itself. As she screamed and roared, she flung everything off her desk, kicked the chair where Roderick sat, tore at the curtains and demolished her study. Tearing everything, throwing everything. Destroying what she could to relieve herself of the dread and rage she felt. The feelings that were beating away at her soul and making her both feel completely full and totally empty.

When it all was torn apart but not a shred of relief found her, Divora collapsed to the floor, weeping.

~~~


End file.
